


Mother's Day

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, because families are chaotic, family life chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: This mother's day, Betty outdoes Jughead when it comes to surprises





	Mother's Day

Betty hummed softly in her state of half wakefulness. She reached out to where her husband was surely laying beside her, but found his space empty. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced at the obsolete but useful digital clock on her bedside table and her eyes bugged out when she saw it was almost eleven. Then, the door to her bedroom opened and their two kids, Violet and Jasmine, burst in and jumped on the bed

“Happy mother’s day, Mama,” they exclaimed, squealing in delight as Betty hugged them close and peppered kisses all over their chubby cheeks. The twins were almost identical, with Jughead’s dark hair and olive skin and her green eyes. They could be a handful, but between her and Jughead, they managed just fine. 

“Daddy made breakfast,” Jasmine said excitedly. “He made tons of blueberry pancakes and bacon and eggs!”

“Can we go eat now?” Violet piped in, just as excited as her sister. “I’m starving.”

Betty chuckled at the girls’ enthusiasm and whipped her hair up into a sloppy bun. “Why don’t you two go downstairs and see if Daddy needs any help, okay? I’ll be down in five minutes.” Violet and Jasmine nodded and raced back down the stairs, and Betty put on a bra and pants and stopped into the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. 

When she got downstairs into the dining room, she gasped. Jughead had gone all out on breakfast. The girls hadn’t been kidding when they said he made tons of blueberry pancakes, the bacon was perfectly crispy. He had also made her an omelet with peppers and onions, so all her favorite breakfast items were on the table. A jug of fresh squeezed orange juice and a carafe of hot coffee sat on coasters in the middle, and she was overcome with emotion at all the thoughtfulness put behind this meal.

“Happy mother’s day, Betty,” came Jughead’s voice behind her. She turned around and launched herself into his arms. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head lovingly. “Do you like your surprise?” 

“Oh, Juggie,” she sighed, pulling back from where she buried her face in his neck. “I love it more than I can say. You’re always so good to me.” She reached up to kiss him, and he returned it eagerly. They momentarily forgot where they were as her hands wound up in his hair and his made their way to her waist, until the girls scampered in the room and yelled, “Eeeww!”

The couple broke apart sheepishly, but a smug grin was firm on Jughead’s lips. Betty swatted his shoulder lightly and scolded him. “Behave yourself. There are children around.” Jughead laughed and pressed a final kiss against her lips before guiding her to her spot at the head of the table. 

They dug into their blueberry pancakes and Betty smiled at the way Jughead took the girls’ plates and cut the pancakes for them, then drizzled maple syrup on top. He was such a good dad, and Betty knew he would be elated when he heard her news. Violet and Jasmine were very excited to finish breakfast as soon as possible, so they could give Betty her gifts. 

Betty took her time eating, however. She wanted to savor every second of this wonderful, slightly chaotic brunch with her family. When she was finally full, the girls raced off to get the gifts from their top secret hiding spots. 

“I have some exciting new for you,” Betty teased once Violet and Jasmine raced off. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” she teased. “But it’ll have to wait until a little later.” The girls came rushing back in, each carrying a bag. 

“Open this one first,” Violet insisted, waving around a bag from Bath and Body Works. 

“No, no,” Jasmine protested. “Open mine!” The other little girl was wielding a bag from Lush, her two favorite stores. Jughead sure knew how to spoil her. 

“I’ll do eenie meenie miney mo, how about that?” she offered. The girls nodded in agreement, and she ended up opening the bag from Lush first. Inside there were two bubble bars, a bar of soap, a lotion melt, and a bath bomb. “Ooh, you guys are the best!” she exclaimed, before opening the other bag. In this one, there was her favorite lotion, a three-wick candle that smelled delicious, a perfume that the girls picked out for her, and a floral smelling body wash. 

“The girls and I wanted you to pamper yourself,” Jughead explained with a grin. “I also arranged a night for my dad to watch them, so we can have a little alone time.”

“I can’t believe you guys,” Betty sniffled. “Come give em a hug, everyone.” The girls smiled and pounced in her lap, while Jughead scooted his chair over and wrapped his long arms around all three of them. 

 

“I have a surprise for you guys, too,” she said playfully. “Do you wanna hear a secret?” The girls squealed yes and Jughead nodded against her neck, where his face was buried. “There’s a baby in my tummy.”

“What?!” Violet and Jasmine screeched, causing Betty to wince from the sound. “We’re gonna have another sister?”

“We don’t know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet,” she explained gently. “We have to wait a while to find out.”

“I hope it’s a boy,” Jasmine said firmly. “I wanna boss him around.”

“Oh boy,” Jughead breathed out beside her. Betty turned to him, realizing she hadn’t gauged his reaction yet. He was smiling wide, and it reached his eyes, which were glistening with happy tears. He met her eyes, and they exchanged a soft expression full of love. “I’m so happy, Betty,” he whispered in her ear, before gently biting her earlobe. She giggled lightly and reminded him for the second time to behave himself. 

“I hope I don’t have to behave myself tonight,” spoke lowly, and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Tonight, you can be as naughty as you want,” she promised, leaning back into him again. 

“Mmm can’t wait.”

Their flirtatious conversation was interrupted when Violet called out, “Mommy! Jasmine hit me!” Betty sighed and sat back to let Jughead handle it. It was her special day, after all. She smiled as she watched him gently scold their daughters, and rubbed her hand over her stomach. Sure, their life was a little hectic, but but it was perfect that way. And as much as Betty hated that word, she decided it was the only word that fit. They found perfection in all the imperfections in their life as a family.


End file.
